residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Journal de l'employé
Journal de l'employé est un document de Resident Evil CODE: Veronica. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans le dortoir (base en Antarctique, sous-sol). Transcription Français= 30 octobre Moi qui pensais pouvoir vivre tranquillement en rejoignant une grande entreprise comme Umbrella Inc. ! Me voilà chauffeur dans cet endroit paumé ! J'ai demandé plusieurs fois à être muté, mais sans effet ! En fait, on dirait une prison... Le boulot est pénible et il n'y a aucun moyen de s'amuser. Je me demande parfois si la mort n'est pas plus douce. 3 novembre Mes congés ont été annulés ! On serait en sous-effectif dû à une erreur commise au plus haut niveau... Cet Alfred ne se préoccupe pas de nous, il ne nous considère même pas comme des êtres humains ! 5 novembre Un type, qui est là depuis plus de 8 ans, m'a raconté une drôle d'histoire. Mais le plus étonnant est : comment peut-on rester 8 ans ici ? Il m'a parlé un type qui serait enfermé depuis plus de 10 ans dans l'une des cellules de la cave. Les gars l'appellent Nosferatu, tout un programme ! Ils en sont tous terrifiés. C'est n'importe quoi ! 10 novembre Un terrible grondement venu des profondeurs m'a réveillé vers minuit... J'ai quand même honte de prêter foi à des histoires aussi stupides... Toutefois, je ne vois pas comment quiconque pourrait rester sain d'esprit en étant confiné ici depuis si longtemps ! |-| Anglais= October 30th When I joined Umbrella Inc., I thought that I would be able to live care free for the rest of my life, being employed by this huge corporation. It's a joke that I ended up being a driver at a place like this. I asked for a position change, but they completely ignored me. It feels more like a prison! Work is extremely demanding, and there's nothing fun about it. I'd rather be dead! November 3rd My hard earned vacation was canceled suddenly. I heard they failed to secure enough manpower due to a mistake made by the facility head, Alfred. That fool doesn't deserve forgiveness. He doesn't even treat us like human beings! November 5th I heard an interesting story from a guy who's been working here for 8 years. He must be awfully patient... He says that there is a man who has been confined for over 10 years, locked up in a cell located deep below here. People call him "Nosferatu" and are deathly afraid of him. What an absurd story! November 10th At midnight I woke up to an ominous growling sound that seemed to be coming from deep under ground...I'm so pathetic to have been frightened by such a foolish story. Then again, I suppose anyone would have a hard time maintaining their sanity if they were confined in a place like this!! |-| Japonais= １０月３０日 巨大企業アンブレラ製薬に入社して、一生楽ができるはずだったのに、こんな所で運送屋とは冗談じゃねえ。 配置転換願いを出したってのに、奴ら完全に無視してやがる。 これじゃ監禁だ。仕事はきついし、娯楽の一つも無いときてる。 死にたくなるぜ、まったく。 １１月３日 突然、休暇が取り消された。 アルフレッド所長のミスで人手が足りなくなったって話だ。 あの能無し所長、俺達を物扱いしやがって、許せねえ。 １１月５日 こんな所に８年も勤務している物好きな奴に面白い話を聞いた。 ここの地下深くにある独房には、10年も前から監禁されている奴がいて、そいつは”ノスフェラトゥ”と呼ばれ恐れられてるそうだ。バカげてやがる。 １１月１０日 真夜中に地の底から響いてくるような不気味なうなり声で目を覚ました。 あんな噂話にびびってこんな夢をみるなんて我ながら情けねえ。 まあ、誰だってこんな所に監禁されてりゃおかしくもなるぜ。 Galerie resident evil code veronica journal de l'employé (2).jpg|Emplacement. resident evil code veronica journal de l'employé.png resident evil code veronica journal de l'employé (2).png resident evil code veronica journal de l'employé (3).png resident evil code veronica journal de l'employé (4).png resident evil code veronica journal de l'employé (5).png resident evil code veronica journal de l'employé (6).png resident evil code veronica journal de l'employé (7).png resident evil code veronica journal de l'employé (8).png Apparitions * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica X en:Worker's Diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Code: Veronica